ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Alliance (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Argit are riding down the highway, the wild grass on both sides of the road. It is broad daylight, the reflection of the sun making it seem gold. Suddenly, another motorcycle pulls up next to them, the rider revving their engine at them. Rojo: Hey there, kiddies! How long you been off the training wheels?! Ester: Training wheels?! Ryder: Longer than you have, sweet thing! I was born on two wheels! Rojo: Oh, you think you’ve got talent? Let’s put that money where your pacifier should be! Ryder: Okay, but be ready to pay up! The two rev their engines, speeding away. Ester coughs from the exhaust given off by Rojo’s bike. Ester: What was that?! Kevin: Biker lingo and race etiquette. Rojo and Ryder leave a dust cloud as they travel down the road. Rojo takes an early lead, while Ryder smiles as he watches Rojo far ahead. Rojo: Ha! (She looks back.) Better go back to your mommy! I think she’s got a bottle of warm milk for you! Ryder pops a hidden switch on the handle, and presses it. The turbo engine activates, as he catapults past Rojo, the dust cloud suffocating her. She swerves off the road, coughing from the dust. Ryder keeps rocketing down the road, when a laser blast hits the road from above. Ryder swerves to dodge, as he looks up, seeing two of Vilgax’s drones flying after him. Ryder: Those things again?! I thought I stopped them when Vilgax blew up. (Ryder dodges another laser blast, as he presses a button.) Tenn-Speed: (Computer voice) Auto-pilot initiated. Ryder lets go of the handles, the Tenn-Speed staying balanced. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity as he flies into the air. The drones fire lasers, as Buzzshock hits one of them, entering its electronic systems. The drone malfunctions, as it crashes into the ground. Buzzshock comes out, as the other drone blasts him with a laser. Buzzshock: Ugh! You want a piece of me? Buzzshock raises his hands, shooting electricity, electrocuting the drone. It explodes, as it falls to the ground. Ester, Kevin and Argit ride up, seeing the explosion. Buzzshock flies up with them. Ester: What happened? Buzzshock: Vilgax’s drones. Finished them off, though. Buzzshock turns into electricity, as he shoots forward, landing on the seat of the Tenn-Speed. He reverts, as he turns the autopilot off. The group continues riding. Rojo is riding, angry about the loss. Rojo: No good punk! I ought a beat him for this! She passes the disabled drone, doubling back to investigate. She gets off the bike, as she inspects the robot. The robot extends a claw, injecting Rojo. Rojo: Hey! What?! Ugh! Her body morphs, as she becomes part robot. Her pale skin turns to the color of the drone, as her eyes become similar to it, the eyes appearing on her shoulders. She now has claws. Rojo: Wow. I like it. End Scene Ryder’s group is riding down the highway, Argit yawning. Argit: The scenery is the same as it was 10 miles ago! It’s killing me! Kevin: Oh, just relax. We don’t get peace too terribly often. Laser blasts disturb the peace, as Rojo flies up after them. She lands, laser blasters on cables extended from her shoulders. Rojo: Hey there, little toddler. Ryder: The girl from before? Rojo: This is what happens when you mess with me. She fires lasers, as Ryder drives out of the way, slapping down the Omnitrix as he rides at Rojo. He turns into Eatle, as he strikes Rojo with his arm, causing her to flip backwards. Eatle: I was going for Shocksquatch, but this works too. Rojo flies at Eatle, Eatle turning, charging again. Rojo swings her claws, but is hit by Eatle’s horn, sent flying back. A school bus was approaching, Rojo crashing into the windshield, stopping the bus. The kids are screaming, except one red headed kid. Jimmy: Cool! A real live robot! Jimmy pulls out his phone, taking video. Rojo fires lasers at Eatle, who was riding right towards the bus. He activates a rear thruster, which launches the bike into the air, back tire first. It flips over the bus, Eatle’s horn catching and lifting Rojo, throwing her overhead, being thrown twice the length of the bus. She crashes down, roaring. Rojo fires lasers, as the Tenn-Speed lands, as Eatle takes the laser. Eatle: Can’t let you do that. Eatle rides at Rojo, driving past. Rojo turns to fire a laser, when she’s punched by a stretching arm. Rojo jerks, as Ester retracts her arm, Eatle pulling up next to her. Eatle: Quick. Grab something from the tool box. Eatle presses a button, opening side carriages. Ester reaches into one, pulling out and tossing Eatle a wrench. Eatle: Aw, I like this one. (Eatle bites into it, chewing.) You so owe me a new wrench. Eatle finishes eating the wrench, as he charges a laser, firing it. It hits Rojo head on, as she goes flying from the attack. She disappears into the wild grass. The kids cheer, as Eatle fires a laser at the ground, a dust cloud flying up. When it fades, the aliens gone. Girl: Whoa! So cool! Boy: Did anyone get that? Jimmy: Yeah! I got the whole thing on my phone! Girl: Cool! Everyone gathers around Jimmy, who shows the video. The scene with the bike flip shows, and Jimmy gets a good look at the Omnitrix symbol. Jimmy: Huh. Wonder what that is. Rojo recovers, standing back up. Rojo: Again! When I get my hands on that punk, Ugh! Rojo grabs her head, as if experiencing a powerful headache. She is suddenly floating in an orange space, Vilgax’s head enlarged. Vilgax: So, the drone did merge with a living life form. Rojo: Ew! I don’t know what you are, but you better get your slimy tentacles out of my head! Vilgax: It’s too late. I am your master, and besides, your goals and mine are the same. Rojo: What? That brat? Vilgax: I want you to complete your programming, and tear the Omnitrix off his wrist! Rojo: (Smirking) Oh, how about I just bring you the arm? That’ll be much more pleasurable. End Scene Ryder and the group is driving down the highway, when they pass a gas station. A crazy guy is shouting. Crazy Guy: I swear! A robot woman hijacked the train! Ryder: Train? Kevin: Ugh. Will this day ever end? Ryder swerves off road, heading in the direction of the train. The group is driving side by side with a train, looking in the window. Rojo was inside, terrorizing the passengers with her shoulder blasters. Ryder: Again?! You’re right, Kevin, this day will never end. Ryder presses a center button, it glowing. Tenn-Speed: (Computer voice) Autopilot engaged. Ryder takes his hands off the handles, the Tenn-Speed keeping balanced. He activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Rojo: Stick ‘em up! If you wimps think you can fight me, I’d like to see you try! Something taps Rojo’s shoulder, as she turns to look. It was a green root leg, as she’s grabbed from behind by another one. Rojo: Huh?! The root leg pulls Rojo out the window, and slams her onto the roof of the train cart. She stands up, staring down at Wildvine. Wildvine: Dude, you’ve got to get a better hobby. Getting a smack down all the time like this must get exhausting! Rojo makes a roar, as she fires lasers, Wildvine dodging. Wildvine stretches his arm, and Rojo uses her claws to slice it off. Wildvine retracts it, as it starts to regenerate. Rojo flies at Wildvine, who jumps down to the side, using his root legs to hang onto the side. Rojo stands at the edge of the cart, firing lasers. Wildvine motions his body from side to side to dodge. The Tenn-Speed then appears beside the train cart, as Wildvine jumps onto it. Rojo: Oh, no running away this time. Rojo jumps down, landing on the Tenn-Speed handles. She slashes at Wildvine, who stretches around, his head behind Rojo. He tackles Rojo, knocking her back, crashing into the ground below. Wildvine retracts back to normal position, as he reverts. Ryder turns around, staring at Rojo, who stands up. Ryder revs the engine, staying in place. Rojo: Oh, you want to play chicken? Looks like I’m going to have fried poultry tonight. Rojo flies at Ryder, as Ryder tears towards Rojo. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. Upgrade merges with the Tenn-Speed, increasing the thruster power. It rams Rojo, who goes flying back. The Tenn-Speed slows to a stop, Upgrade no longer on it. Rojo gets up, groaning as she holds her head. Rojo: Agh! I’m going to tear that stupid watch off him! That octopus doesn’t even need to order me to! Upgrade: Octopus? You mean Vilgax? Upgrade’s head pops up from Rojo’s back, as his liquid body expands over Rojo. She screams, as Upgrade merges with the robot part, overriding it and reverting Rojo to normal. Then, Upgrade gets a vision. Upgrade is floating in an orange space, Vilgax’s head appearing. Vilgax: Well, well, the brat with the Omnitrix. Upgrade: Vilgax. You’re alive? Vilgax: It’ll take more than an explosion to defeat me. Upgrade: So, ready for round two? Vilgax: In time. I will decide when and where I destroy you. Upgrade comes off Rojo, who has reverted back into human form. Rojo collapses, unconscious. Upgrade reverts, as he walks over to the Tenn-Speed, riding off. Police cars arrive, surrounding Rojo. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kevin Levin *Argit *Jimmy Jones *Kids *Crazy Guy Villains *Rojo *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax Aliens Used *Buzzshock *Eatle (accidental transformation; intended alien was Shocksquatch) *Wildvine *Upgrade Trivia *It's revealed that Vilgax survived his last encounter with Ryder. *Ryder knows the rules and etiquete of street racing. *Jimmy gets suspicious of the aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc